An Epic Journey, The Poem of Heart
by Tori the Hanyou
Summary: A long poem I wrote summarizing Sora, Donald, and Goofy's journey through the plot of Kingdom Hearts. I think it's ok, so please read it and review on the way out! -


An Epic Journey, the Poem of Heart  
  
Way out in the ocean, so mighty and blue,  
There sat an island, over which the gulls flew.  
On this very island, sat two boys and girl,  
Wondering what's out there, were there other worlds?  
One boy, named Riku, was an adventure to see  
His life had never seen a great deal of mystery.  
Of all of the three, he was the bravest, in mind.  
He thought up a plan, to leave the island behind.  
He told it to his friends, who agreed it'd be fun,  
To see other worlds, see things other than sun.  
So they built up a boat, packed their things and supplies,  
Secured all of it down with the strongest of ties,  
But later that night, a storm blew their way,  
A very strange storm, one that caused disarray.  
It sent the three friends scattered throughout the land,  
It blew them away from their prison of sand.  
  
Sora, the timid, landed in Traverse Town,  
Where he found some new friends, who all showed him around.  
Among them were Goofy, and Donald the Duck,  
At that time, Sora knew, he had the very best of luck.  
For these two were warriors, special servants of a king,  
They'd been sent to find him, and also Sora to bring.  
  
The other friends were homeless, as were many in that place,  
Their lands had been destroyed; they were banished into space.  
Leon, and Yuffie, and Aerith, as well,  
Decided to help Sora, and the real story, did tell.  
The key Sora found, was a blade of some kind,  
It locked other worlds, kept all darknesses blind.  
  
The things that attacked were called Heartless, for they,  
Truly had no real hearts, they were created that way.  
It was Sora's job to defeat them, to vanquish them all,  
And thus, a great journey, upon Sora did enthrall.  
He was to save the worlds, with the help of the two,  
Those warriors he'd met, who were so brave and true.  
  
Together, they traveled, through the many lands in sight,  
Together, they'd battle, they'd conquer, they'd fight.  
Through green, leafy jungles, and tall stadiums, too,  
And strange, upturned places, they all traveled through.  
For Sora, he was searching, for his two other friends.  
Upon discovering their whereabouts, his story would end.  
But no matter where they went, not through desert or sea,  
Did Sora ever meet, and reunite the friends three.  
But, then, by perchance, by a whale they were caught,  
It was there, in his body, that Sora finally sought,  
His long lost friend Riku, though something was different, for sure,  
He seemed to be toying, he had an allure.  
  
He was trying to capture, the heart of the one,  
Named Pinocchio, the puppet, of wood he was done.  
Riku claimed Sora didn't ever care for their friend,  
Named Kairi, who was hurt, her heart had found an end.  
Sora didn't believe it, he didn't want to hear this talk,  
But Riku vanished, without the boy, leaving one last mock.  
  
Sora grieved for his friends, as they continued on their way,  
Through the sea, through the graveyards, as their trip did obey.  
Finally, they were captured, by a great pirate ship,  
Captained by Hook, and their journey took a skip,  
As Riku reappeared, with Kairi, as well,  
He taunted poor Sora, his actions didn't tell,  
Why he was acting, the way that he did,  
No matter how he tried, Sora couldn't be rid,  
Of the fact his friend was evil, his good side all gone,  
So he tried his best, and made a new friend, all along.  
  
This new friend helped save them, and taught them to fly,  
He taught them to soar, and touch the sky.  
For a while, Sora's worries were completely forgot,  
Until they boarded their ship, to stay they did not.  
  
Finally, they reached a great castle of might,  
It reached for the sky, it was truly a sight.  
But as Sora climbed towards it, through flipped waterfalls,  
He met up with Riku, and a fight wasn't stalled,  
As Riku took the Keyblade, the one thing Sora had,  
To fight off the Heartless, and all things that were bad.  
But he found a new companion, and together they fought,  
Through the towers of Bastion, stopping then they did not.  
Sora and Riku fought it out in a hall,  
Where Sora soon triumphed, and made his friend fall.  
But something about Riku seemed to change after then,  
For a new evil came in, when they faced off again.  
Riku was possessed by some unknown great force,  
And dark powers he unleashed, without a twinge of remorse.  
Sora barely defeated this new pawn of the dark,  
But it didn't end there, for Sora didn't leave a mark,  
On the true thing that hurt Riku, and turned him against,  
His own friend, and made him oh so very tensed.  
  
When that was all over, they went back to the town,  
Of Traverse, where Sora and Kairi soon found,  
Their friendship had grown into something much more,  
They had greater feelings than ever before.  
Sora promised that girl he would see her again,  
She gave him her charm, and wished him luck after then.  
Sora traveled to where he would face off with him,  
With Ansem, the name of the one who was grim.  
They battled, they fought, they clashed greatly until,  
Sora killed that great power, vanquished that great evil.  
But upon doing so, all the worlds he did lock,  
They weren't connected, nothing between did they stock.  
Their walls were rebuilt, they were singled, again,  
But Sora, Donald and Goofy, were still the best friends.  
They still had a mission, to find Riku and the king,  
And so they set off, without thinking a thing.  
Though this tale seems ended, I shall tell you, it's not.  
You don't really think there's an end to this plot?  
Though this stage of the journey, seems completed and all,  
There's still so much more, so much more to enthrall.  
So be patient, my friends, while we wait for the next part,  
Of the tale that's unfinished, as well as the heart. 


End file.
